


Mildly Dubious Trouble in Paradise

by Fox_Wedding (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Aftercare, Alcohol, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Character Death, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Falling In Love, Femdom, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Gender Role Reversal, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Sadism, Major Character Injury, Matriarchy, Men Crying, Mildly Dubious Consent, Muteness, Older Woman/Younger Man, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Sadism, Smut, Strong Female Characters, Suicide, Woman on Top, it goes from fluffy to dark, stalker-ish behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fox_Wedding
Summary: Spring break is here, and with it Ezra is forced to follow his family on vacation to the Bahamas, only to be meet a somewhat charming woman with some possessive and weird tendencies.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguia/gifts).



> Kapu Ku’lalua, is martial art in which the breaking of bones, dislocation of limbs, joint locks, and use of pressure points are common place.
> 
> Outside of that, I've planned for 20 chapters in total.

"We're here on a vacation, and the least you could do is not to embarrass me or your father by acting stupid or getting drunk just because you're legal here."

The young man in the back seat just rolls his eyes and turned his phone on and headphones volume even louder, another act of defiance carelessly thrown in his stepmother’s face.

He was wearing eyeliner and a liberal amount of eyeshadow, as was expected of most men in this day and age, but it was his relatively expansive wardrobe of profanity ridden clothing and while not revealing it wasn't leaving much to the imagination for anyone looking in his general direction, but it was his overall presentation that drew ire from his father and stepmother.

Currently, the family of four are in a rental car driving from the airport to the expansive resort they would be staying in for the next week. Having just come off of a long flight and being wholly stressed from catching the plane, adjusting to the temperature, the time change, collecting their luggage, renting the car, and everything else associated with the vacation. The car cabin was a little tense, to say the least.

This air of tension was exacerbated by the loud music coming from the boy's headphones.

Beside him, his younger sister yanked out the headphone jack and grabbed his phone which was resting on the torn material of a hole cut into the thigh of his skinny jeans.

He immediately looked away from the window towards the offending party, preparing his hands to try and wrestle, or rip, his music back.

"Danielle!" he yelled.

"What! Maybe the rest of us don't want to hear your 'sab baton' or whatever the hell garbage this is for the hundredth time."

In silent agreement the parents in the front of the car nodded, before one of them spoke up, deescalating the situation.

"Stop it both of you, we're near to the hotel, once we're there you can both do what you want as far from each other as you want," said the previously single father of two.

Reluctantly the two siblings relented and Danielle handed back her younger brother’s phone.

Staring out the window at the rolling tropical coastline He could only think of two things; His apartment back in the states, and going for a walk alone as soon as possible.

Pulling into the porte-cochere of the hotel, the family exited their car and immediately the valet and lobby staff began assisting in unloading the bags and ushering the new guests towards the air-conditioned lobby of the grand hotel.

Hotel de Palma Blanca was a massive complex built close to the beach and encompassed a very large portion of the total area of the island the family was staying on. In addition to its beachfront access the hotel also entertained guests with pools, bars, clubs, various sporty activities, and hiking trails, through the jungle and mountains among other things. All of the trails being closer to the interior of the island.

After checking in and settling into their suite, the two parents set into relaxing on their large bed while the two young adults were now free to do as they pleased.

Danielle immediately opened her bags and went into the bathroom to change into a swimsuit, deciding to spend the remaining daylight getting used to the heat and the sun of the beach.

Ezra left the room as soon as he threw his bag onto a bed and started off on an exploratory walk.

He had grabbed a map of the resort and the island from the lobby concierge desk and jogged towards a garden area not far from the hotel bar at the border of the jungle.

The area was one of the listed must-see spots; a natural spring and waterfall which was large enough to swim in and deep enough to jump safely from the top of the waterfall. Of course, while the beach part of the resort was probably more populated, it was bound to be weird with all the families, young kids, and stuff, for a fully clothed 20 year old to be laying on the beach. He liked the company of people, just not all the time, and generally preferred to not talk with anyone he didn’t know personally.

Though his plan wasn't exactly the most well thought out either.

But what would you expect of a jet-lagged, sex-deprived, antisocial, young adult who wants nothing to do with his surroundings?

Ezra was a few hundred yards from the hotel and had just started on the gravel and packed dirt path when the thought dawned on him that maybe black skinny jeans and a tight-fitting darkly colored t-shirt was not the best attire to go hiking into the jungle with.

But the promise of seclusion, with the potential to avoid every sociable person that might try to talk with him, was enough to spur the young man onwards.

By the time he had made it to the spring and waterfall, he wasn't exactly sure that all his effort was worth it, and he audibly groaned at the idea he'd have to walk back.

The spring was certainly a must-see place, and the mist coming off the waterfall was wonderfully cooling. The area was fortunately deserted and showed no recent signs of life, not to mention litter-free.

Walking towards the rocky edge of the pool Ezra looked around again, straining his eyes to try and see if there was anyone coming down or up from any of the many trails into the clearing.

Each path was as dark and devoid of movement as the other and Ezra breathed out a small sigh.

At least he could have the whole area to himself for a while.

Sitting on a large boulder Ezra leaned over to untie his pink and black high-tops. Then he pulled off his socks and folded up his pant legs slightly, planning to dip his feet into the water for a while as he sat in the shade, and zoned out to some music.

Surprisingly he wasn't playing anything offensive or 'hard-core', instead, he had some soft pop album that he'd recently gotten into as a suggestion from a friend of his.

He'd been using this specific artist to wind down to, and he would, without fail, be able to nap to the album, with the uncanny ability to wake up as soon as it was done.

Cooling his feet off, sitting in the shade, the young man subsequently passed out, and his chest slowly rose up and down, in a steady rhythm. His necklace rattling slightly with each breath.

Across the spring, a woman of taller than average height was eyeing him intently.

Sitting cloaked in the palm trees shadow as she looked intently at the man who had unwittingly walked into her field of vision.

She was not a tourist however, instead she had come to the island with the intent of staying for an extended period of time before moving again. But for now, she had merely wanted to relax and enjoy ones' self.

As such, she was not caring much more than a phone, 5 bucks, and a water bottle, but she did in fact, own a long-serrated dagger, about the size of a Bowie knife safely strapped to the belt on her hip.

The male she was looking at was curiously enough dressed in black fitted clothing in 100-degree weather and also shaped quite well, not perfect but not bad either.

She could tell he was young, and from his size, he wasn’t much of a fighter, in fact, he appeared almost sickly as pale as he was. He didn't have significant musculature but not lacking under what was expected for most men, even then he was quite thin; as she watched him walk, she could also hear his shallow breathing, indicating he had limited stamina or perhaps he hadn't yet eat, what ever it was probably had in part to do with the terrible running clothes along with the heat and humidity.

Even amongst most males as physically inferior as they were, he would be very easy to dominate, and physically defeat, though he was may in fact be quite intelligent, who knows.

He had long, unnaturally dark colored hair, with several piercings in his ears, and he also wore a slight dark mascara. She assumed this was all to do with a customary form of beautification for his native country, likely they states, and in a perverse way she could understand and recognize that he was 'pretty'.

Having sized him up she guessed he'd probably weigh no more than 130 pounds and was probably no older than 20 years.

His wrists were adorned with beads and jewels on bracelets, and he bore a few necklaces as well.

Watching him for several minutes after he had lied down the huntress determined that he was indeed unconscious.

And she noiselessly moved from her perch under the tree to get a closer look at him. She could have just as easily zoomed in using her phone, but she wanted to get close enough to properly admire her fellow human.

Getting closer to the sleeping boy she saw that he had left his phone on his stomach. It had a Pair of headphones learning to his head, both of which went into his ears.

She was now very close and had knelt to observe the boy's breathing.

Up and down his lungs went as she went to get a closer look at his face.

He had two black ears piercings on both of his ears and his eyelids were covered in a black eye shadow. She then noticed that against the makeup, the black of his clothes, and the dark color of his hair the human's skin was a bright pale.

She almost admired his hair, it was dark almost black but with a tinge of purple throughout, the bangs came down to almost cover his eyes, swept for the most part to the side of his face as the rest covered his neck.

Though she couldn't help but think he was a bit of an airhead as she regarded his clothing with a questioning glance. His shirt and his pants seemed almost deliberately unsuited for the environment, and they most definitely did not serve well for movement should he try to run from a random drunk groper or wildlife, if he needed to perform strenuously in them.

His hands and fingernails were small, but then again so was he. Pleasantly enough, the man's nails we're taken care of and painted black, whether he did it himself or got them done on the island she did not know. But either way, his wrists and arms were so thin she knew she could easily break them if she so desired with her training in Kapu Ku’lalua.

She looked at his phone and the headphones attached to them on top of him, and she couldn't help but let her curiosity get the better of her. She pensively reached across his sleeping body to pick up the phone with one hand while cradling the wire of the headphone with the other to stifle the swing of the cord.

She looked at this wallpaper, some type of album cover it looked like, and then music he was listening to. She couldn't help but laugh slightly at his somewhat surprising taste in music, putting the phone back on his chest and taker hers out as she prepared to leave.

Evidentially she made much more noise than she thought she did, below her, Ezra had woken up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the previous chapter to flow better, let me know if you see any spelling errors or anything that looks weird.

Waking up from a nap to see a literal monster of a woman hunched over you would send most anyone into a bit of a panic and for Ezra, he was prone to overreacting, so that went ten-fold for him.

His eyes were about the size of the moon as he attempted to rationalize why a random woman was looming over him.

Her hair was thick and dreadlocked and she had incredibly defined abs protruded along her belly, and her arms were very well exercised; she was literally rippling with muscles. There was absolutely nobody fat on her at all.

She wore no make-up or jewelry but had a strange belt on of all things in addition to the orange beach skirt and sports top with a white unzipped hoodie.

Through some miracle, Ezra didn’t scream, at the woman two feet above his previously sleeping body, though everything in his panic and terror-ridden mind was demanding that he did.

He was doing well in controlling himself but in order to do that, he held his breath.

Eventually, the lack of slight movement caused her to look away from her phone towards him, and that’s when he saw the massive steel knife on her thigh.

And he lost it letting out a high pitched terror-ridden scream and off reflex and fear of being stabbed by the creepy lady pushed as hard as he could on her legs and tripped her.

Though he was lying down, and significantly smaller than the lean monster of muscle above him, he had the advantage of surprise, and panic deployed adrenaline.

She was taken so off guard she was not only startled at the scream and the assault on her person, but she too was momentarily scared and confused.

Ezra’s hands shoved up into her Crouched knee caps and hit with enough force that it caused her to roll-fall from her crouched position right on to her ass and back.

Turning away from the stranger Ezra struggled to get to his feet and sprint as he attempted to vacate the area.

Swiftly the woman was able to make it to her feet and it took her two steps to catch up to Ezra.

Ezra was scared and breathing heavily in terror, aware of both the hot tears streaming down his face and the proximity of the woman now starting to chase him.

He was able to rise into a standing position and he lunged a wet foot forwards to begin sprinting for his overdramatic life when the dirt and sand underneath him gave away and he twisted to the side, falling over before he could catch himself.

Winded and growing lightheaded due to the panic induced hyperventilation and knocking his head against the ground. Reaching his arms out frantically he struggled to upright himself before the woman flipped him over onto his back with her foot.

He brought his arms up in an effort to defend himself, but she was far too strong and easily grabbed him by both his wrists. She moved both his wrists to one hand, and with her free hand made the questionable decision of drawing her blade.

Immediately Ezra stopped writhing and struggling and instead started sputtering and pleaded with her to spare his life.

“W-wait wait, don't ! Oh Fuck, stop please, please don’t kill me!” He said, thoroughly terrified, “I don’t want to die! Please! Please!” he was struggling to breathe and scream at the same time, and he stuttered severely.

Then she merely held him still as much as she could and held a finger up to her mouth and shushed him till he quieted. Ezra quickly understood the command, ‘be quiet’, though it was quick to comply.

He continued breathing erratically, and his teeth chattered as his body shivered from the terror.

She let go of his wrists and he brought them underneath his chin in two small fists as he shook underneath the lean muscled woman.

She brought the knife closer and he was certain he was about to die when she then quickly sheathed it.

He took a sharp breath in surprise and she brought her hands up into view, open, fingers spread out, a non-verbal indication of both no-harm no-threat.

Despite her unthreatening body language, Ezra was surprised he hadn’t pissed himself he was so scared of the woman.

She then took a step backward and slowly sat down, legs crossed.

He was still scared but, the chemicals secreted in his head were now countering the anxiety slightly, giving him a wholly exhausted and numb feeling.

The tears had stopped flowing, but his face now had long dark streaks of eyeliner and eyeshadow and his mascara was clumped now in the corner of his eyes.

He looked over at the sitting woman who had yet to say anything and lied motionless for several minutes before he stopped shaking.

After a few minutes of lying still, he was able to breathe without hyperventilating, and he slowly tried looking at her. She was tall, even sitting down. She was definitely taller than him and stronger too by the looks of it, with how effectively she had pinned him down; even dimensionally she was bigger than him.

Her belt seemed custom made to hold the knife sheath and other valuables with the pouch and clips for more items or storage, then of all the things he could do, he looked at her tits.

Her breathing was unnaturally calm, and her chest moved very slowly with each breath. Her breasts moved slightly with each breath, but it wasn’t enough to make them jiggle or anything.

His staring was evidently seen by her, she then without a word, she smugly held out her hand with two fingers extended pointing at Ezra, then towards herself. Ezra’s adrenaline-filled mind struggled to comprehend that he just got called out by this creep who was, ironically enough, hovering over him not 3 minutes ago for who knows how long, seeing all the sights his body had to offer.

She then chuckled at his expression but it can out as more of a choked breath oddly enough, it was deep in her throat and confused Ezra, but even though he was still terrified he got the joke and chuckled a bit himself.

When he was no longer on the verge of peeing his pants, Ezra slowly began moving his body, muscles aching and joints straining from the overdrive of a true fight or flight scenario.

Slowly he pushed himself into a sitting position, and he locked his eyes on the woman in front of him who still hadn’t said a word to him.

His heartbeat hadn’t slowed down yet and he could feel it in his throat as he struggled to speak.

“W-what are you doing creeping up on people like that?” He finally stammered out.

She just cocked her head and an eye brow and had the nerve to look at him like he was the crazy one.

She pulled out her phone and unlocked it before typing and looking up at him every now in then. Eventually, she turned her phone around to point it at him, “You’re mute?” A nod from her. “Okay, why did you chase me like that then?” Another moment of typing later, “Oh yeah, I guess you can’t yell at me to calm down or something similar can you?”

He calmed down a little bit more, and he continued to talk to the currently expressionless faceless of the swole woman.

“And your not g-going to kill me right?” he finally croaked out. She shook her head, dreadlocks whipping from side to side slightly as she did so. Taking a series of deep breaths Ezra’s body slightly relaxed at the confirmation. “Oh, thank god…”

Ezra then started to rise to a standing position, and he stared unblinkingly at the strange visitor.

“Well I’m going to go now…bye,” he said before taking a step backward. Until that point, the woman had watched him quietly and unflinchingly.

After the step back and those words, however, she immediately hopped to her feet and shook her head.

Out of reflex, Ezra spoke what came into his mind, “What? What do you mean ‘no’?”

She took a few steps forward, and seeing her at full height, standing just a few feet away Ezra unconsciously lowered himself in fear, backing up farther.

She puffed out her chest and squared her shoulders, flexing to show off her muscles and Exaggerate her size, playing the universal, if animalistic, game of physical size equals dominance.

Ezra subconsciously wanted to attempt to run but knew how that would end, that and he was far too scared to move again.

A silent minute passed and he gulped before straightening his back and standing as high as he could. Trying in vain to not seem as scared as he knew he was.

He was nearly two whole heads shorter than her, and she began looking him over visibly moving her head up and down while shifting her weight from one leg to the other, moving her view of him to eye him up.

Ezra was shaking so badly he tried pinching himself to stay ‘in control’.

She then drew her dagger again and Ezra immediately froze. Holding his breath, he stared right into her steel-blue eyes.

She pointed with a finger back towards the spring and waved with her knife indicating that he was to move that way. He quickly obliged her.

She then made a circle with her hand, indicating he was to turn around, and his lip shook slightly as he stood not moving.

Making the circle now with the knife he reluctantly turned to face away from the alien.

He could hear her sheath it again and she took a few steps forward closing the distance between them. He was so terrified now that he couldn’t see her; he couldn’t decide which was worse; viewing her menacingly prowl toward him, or just hearing it. Behind him, he could feel her proximity, and he let out a yelp as her hands touched his shoulders.

His heartbeat and breathing were in a state of confusion as he tensed, waiting for what was going to happen next. Her hands then surprised him by squeezing slightly, her palms were very warm, and her hands were unbelievably strong. She squeezed his shoulders, and slowly relaxed her grip several times before she then moved her hands down his arms, doing the same thing, squeezing, and then releasing.

Bringing a hand up towards Ezra’s neck she ran one of her nails down his throat, eliciting a sharp inhale through his teeth.

She now took a final step so that her body was pressed up against Ezra’s back. Running her fingers down from his neck, she rubbed her middle finger down the middle of Ezra’s chest, resting it against the left side just under his nipple, feeling his heartbeat.

With her other hand, she lifted up his tight shirt and squeezed her hand underneath, stretching the material slightly.

He made a yelp like sound and jumped slightly at the sudden presence against his abdomen. She touched his stomach, and felt his sweat-slick body, occasionally tightening her hand so that her nails dug into Ezra’s soft, supple skin.

He made slight noises each time he felt her nails graze his skin and he struggled to keep calm as he was basically being felt up.

He was too terrified and intimidated to say, or do anything though, and even if he did, she could probably break him in half if she wanted.

Moving her hand from off his chest and her other hand from out of his shirt she went back to squeezing his shoulders again. Through everything though, a part of him admitted that the slight massage did feel nice.

He made the slightest of sounds through his breathing, indicating his pleasure; he made the quietest groan of satisfaction and she heard it.

She then roughly pushed him downwards and he fell to his knees with a surprised yelp. She began squeezing slightly harder and punctuated the squeeze by actually massaging his shoulders.

‘This is the weirdest moment of my entire life,’ he thought.

After several minutes Ezra actually began to give in and enjoy the sensation of being massaged by the adonis of a woman behind him.

His quiet sounds of pleasure satisfied her and soon enough she stopped with a very tight squeeze. After she let go, Ezra was surprised at how well his muscles felt and he turned his head to try and look at her.

“D-do you have a name?” He asked, half-joking, and he let out a slight laugh as he rolled his shoulders.

She had sat down on a rock and had removed her sandals. When he saw her she was authoritatively pointing at her feet.

‘Wait what?’ Ezra quickly thought.

“You want me to… rub your feet?”

The female nodded and held up her long leg with an expectant look.

Ezra shook his head at the ridiculousness of the situation, and obligingly made his way, tentatively, towards her.

He held out his hands and picked up one of her feet, and was not surprised at how warm she felt or at how firm and smooth her skin was. He struggled to stop shaking as he held her, and he rather poorly attempted to rub the arch of her foot.

She cocked her head to one side and despite not seeing her face he could almost feel her irritation.

Eventually, she gave a slight huff and she puffed her chest out in displeasure. His eyes went wide and he dropped the foot, bringing his hands up towards his chest. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what to do!” He spoke earnestly.

She looked almost like she was trying to say something but no noise made its self known. Soon she slightly as she eased back down, to a relaxed sitting position.

As if she were saying ‘fine…’ she retracted her feet and leaned over to tie her sandals back up.

By way of apology, Ezra leaned over and tried helping her.

Wrapping and clipping the footwear back on, he was trying to make up for offending the now brooding woman.

She nodded in approval slightly when he finished and looked up at her face.

Looking back down Ezra didn’t know what to do, or what was going to happen next.

The huntress looked beside her at Ezra’s shoes and socks and she stood up to go and pick them up, intending on doing the same.

Before she could though loud music started playing and its suddenness surprised her.

It was emanating from Ezra, looking down at his pocket and struggled to pull his phone free from his skinny jeans. Looking back at her as he unlocked his phone and answered the call.

She then drew her blade and nodded and raised a finger to her mouth again.

He brought it to his ear and quietly spoke; “H-Hello?”

She knelt closer to him and leaned in.

“Ezra, this is your father, where are you? We’re trying to decide what to have for dinner.”

Ezra exhaled at how the benign question was compared to the situation he was in.

He took a gulp, and responded, “I don’t know, w-what do you guys feel like?”

His father paused for a moment to respond, “Ezra, are you okay? You better not be doing anything,” he took a pause to collect himself. ”Unreasonable.” Ezra shook his head emphatically, “No, no, no. Not at all, I’m not thinking that, uh, that way anymore…” he sputtered out.

There was a deep breath of relief before his father continued, “I’m sorry son… I just, I worry is all. You sound a little out of breath, are you far from the hotel?” Ezra nodded, “Yeah I uh, just climbed a bit of a hill on one of the trails.”

“Okay, well we’ll figure something out when you get back. Just don’t take too long or we'll order for you okay?”

“Okay. I won’t”

Ezra hung up and looked at the debatably sociopathic woman crouched next to him.

She sheathed the blade again and nodded at him. He pushed the phone back into his pocket and held his hands out palm upward.

She nodded again and moved closer still. He wanted to lean back as she was uncomfortably close.

But before he could she grabbed either side of the base of his shirt and pulled up, exposing his pale abdomen.

He involuntarily shouted; “What the hell!”

Before he could voice additional protest or move his hands she peeled the tight shirt all the way up to his face, covering it and forcing his arms upwards.

She then pushed him back and when he landed on his ass she pinned his hands down with one of hers while she continued rubbing his chest with the other.

“What are you doing? Why!”

She rubbed her hand across his chest, down his abdomen; she pinched, she scratched, and she pulled at him. She felt his ribs, which were visible on his sides, and finally, she rested her hand on his right pec.

She stopped moving briefly and he struggled against her strong pinning grip, attempting to leverage enough that he could try and move his shirt off his face and his bangs out of his eyes.

Then she squeezed his nipple lightly, surprising him enough that he didn’t notice what she did at first.

Then she did it again, and it elicited a surprised and uncharacteristic sound from him.

“W-what the fuck are you doing?” he asked, growing more and more uncomfortable. 

She then pinched and rolled his nipple between her fingers.

“Ah!-Ow! That hurts you know!”

She then did the same to the other side, and he made a similarly high pitched protest.

“Ouch! S-stop that!”

She plet out a long breath at him and he quickly quieted. His chest now started going up and down with a strained pace.

Watching him breathe, the woman seemed to enjoy viewing the pale human’s chest go up and down. Beads of sweat rolled down his ribs towards his back and she dragged a finger down the middle of his chest, over his belly button, and ended it by lightly resting her hand on his crotch.

He stopped breathing sharply and froze.

She pressed her hand down on his privates and he immediately tried fighting her hand off his wrists with new resolve.

But her grip was like steel and didn’t budge at all. Her handten began to start rubbing the inside of his thighs, and occasionally her warm skin would touch his through a torn hole on one of the jeans’ thighs.

She eventually loosened her grip and Ezra tried to pull his shirt down. He only got to pull it back down enough to cover his upper chest before she moved her hand to touch his face.

The hand was so large it easily cupped the side of his face.

His bottom lip shook as he shivered.

She took hold of one of his hands and he shook at the ease with which she was able to command his movement, his own body seemingly betrayed him. She brought it towards her breast and she placed it on top of her large bosom.

Ezra shook and didn’t move. Eventually, she took his hand in hers again and moved it in a circular fashion, indicating what she desired him to do. Terrified, and weirded out, he obliged and slowly began feeling her chest. It was new for him, past suitors had been awkward or pushed too hard too soon. Not that this mystery woman was much different. She just had a knife, a very large sharp knife.

It was soft and warm. Everywhere he made contact with her skin he was surprised at just how warm she was.

Through the cloth of her top, he squeezed her slightly and began pushing and rotating her nipple with his thumb. Within a few moments of touching and rubbing it, it became taut and hardened under his touch.

She began smiling at the sensation and the hand that was on Ezra’s thigh began rubbing his crotch again. He doubted he could possibly get hard like this, but he couldn’t exactly find the confidence to voice a protest at the moment and instead blurted out a question,

“D-do you like this?” He asked as he moved his hand to the opposite breast.

She nodded, and she moved so that she was now kneeling over him, then she lowered down until her thighs were on either side of him, and her crotch was above his.

Tentatively he brought up his other hand to awkwardly fondle both her breasts at once.

She grinned harder and moved her hand off his crotch, instead of grabbing both sides of his hips and lowering herself so that she was now resting her large glutes, lightly, on top of his thighs.

Ezra closed his eyes and focused only on the feeling of the two large breasts he was now holding and urged his mind to just go blank and ignore her probing gropes at his waist, sending electricity up and down his nerve system.

His last girlfriend had had breasts that were more than a handful, though he couldn’t remember the exact cup size, these ones by comparison were larger for sure.

She leaned forward and brought a hand to caress his face again, and he opened his eyes at the touch. He stopped feeling her chest and instead tried exploring her sides with his hands.

Moving down her ribs he stopped to squeeze every now and then. Her smooth skin released heat wherever he touched, and her strong muscles tensed when he touched her.

Her grin never died and she had started to breath more heavily, soon she began to grow excited enough that she used her lower legs to spread his. He was able to place his hands on her back and he took a gulp before pulling slightly. Indicating he wanted her to lie more on top of him.

Surprisingly, she obliged, and she lowered closer to his chest.

With greater access to her back, he began rubbing his hands up and down, from what he could reach of her shoulders, and then to just above her belt.

Then he was shocked to realize something…

He had an erection.

It pressed up through his skinny jeans and she stopped moving when she felt it against her thigh.

She leaned up and looked down and without warning or hesitation, she moved until she had given herself enough room, and then she forcefully pulled his pants and underwear down.

“AH! What the fu-“ He tried to say as she brought a finger up to his lips to shush him as her other hand gripped his penis tightly.

Even though he was still terrified he couldn’t believe he had a hard-on from a stranger, who's name he didn’t even know, feeling him up.

Slowly she gave a few squeezes. In response, Ezra involuntarily let slip a moan. Squeezing him a little harder, Ezra moaned a little louder through gritted teeth.

She made a clicking noise with her tongue before she let go of him and unclipped her belt. The belt, skirt, and her knife along with its sheath all fell to the ground with a dull ‘thunk’, revealing the bottom of an orange bathing suit.

Ezra’s breathing was shallow and wild as he looked on, wide-eyed, and surprised.

She slipped her underwear to the side and pulled it away to reveal her pussy.

Ezra was almost dumbstruck by how brazen she was. Her bronzed skin making the swimsuit pop even more. Slightly puffy lips with her clit just barely poking out from in between her nether lips, she had likely shaved in the last couple days as she had only a little hair.

She then lowered herself towards Ezra as one of her hands took hold of his penis, positioning it before her entrance as she looked at him in the eyes.

Ezra, never actually had sex, he got really close with his last girlfriend, but she had made the offer of trying to share him with her friends, and so he was still a virgin.

Out of nervousness, he blurted out, “Hold on i-i-i’ve never…”

She just coyly cocked her head to the side and smirked at him, sinking down at an alarming pace.

She clicked her tongue and huffed a hard breath out in perverse satisfaction as she lowered herself onto Ezra, and enveloped his hard-on between her lightly glistening labia. Ezra took in a breath sharply and released a throaty moan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudo or comment if you have any ideas or kinks you think would fit nicely with this story, I will be updating this regularly, till then!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter, 3 chapters in 3 days lets go, this time with smut too!
> 
> Also if you're a beta or know one, let me know cuz I'm too embarrassed to ask anyone I know. Everyone i know who would already writes and I have no friends so help ya mans out if you can.

Upon realizing what he meant when he spoke, the woman couldn’t help but sadistically enjoy the additional trophy she’d be taking from him in the form of the young man's virginity.

She gripped him tightly inside her as she began to slowly pump herself up and down on Ezra's member.

His moans were pleasing to the ear but she was a dominant creature at heart, both by nature and by choice, and she was anything but gentle. So out of the blue she brought a hand up to start choking him.

Watching his panicked expressions gave her a perverse sense of sadistic pleasure as he had both hands futilely struggling to loosen her grip on his neck. But she only eased the tension when he got to red around the face.

If he could moan, he could breathe as far as she was concerned. And so his moans increased in severity and intensity she contracted her muscles and rode him harder.

He looked down, at her body, watching with a furrowed brow, completely aghast at what was happening. Then he looked up at her face, and he began squirming as his pitch climbed higher.

He was trying to speak but before he could she squeezed his throat again, and pushed her vagina down on him harder. His eyes started fluttering and he clutched her arm tightly as he wriggled around, struggling without air.

Then it happened; he orgasmed. In a haze of nerves, panic, and ecstatic chemicals, his body went rigid and his chest pushed upwards as a wave of euphoria rolled through his nervous system.

He tapped her arm with a hand and she finally let go of his throat. He immediately took in deep breaths as he moaned loudly, body convulsing.

She felt his member push up harder into her and ejaculate. It was pleasurable in and of itself just watching him, but she had to confess his member did feel surprisingly good inside her.

He looked up at the woman, exhausted, with an expression of complete vulnerability.

Then she started riding him again and he looked down in almost shocked horror as he started moaning involuntarily, struggling to speak amidst the haze of hormones riddling his brain.

“P-please… Oh my god! Please stop, let me g-go…”

She shook her head and continued riding him until she orgasmed. She didn’t care that he had or that it was his first time, she wasn’t done yet.

He lazily brought up one of his hands and tried hitting her abdomen in an effort to get her off. But the hand harmlessly bounced off her rock hard abs, and if anything helped spur her along.

He attempted to hit her again but his arms didn’t have enough strength in them to hit her so he just wrapped his arms around her neck and held on for dear life.

He continued moaning and pleading, all with a slightly pained and tortured expression of forceful pleasure on his face.

“N-no… more p-please… oh my god.” He stammered.

She nodded as he spoke, she had nearly reached her climax.

Keeping in mind his fragility compared to herself she lightly slapped him on the chest and and huffed out several breathes of pleasure. He started to hang on to her for dear life, taking everything she had to give. She again huffed and grinned openly as she increased her pace seeing what was happening to him.

“OH! Please just stop.” He mumbled.

She threw her head back and breathed out a long scratchy sound of pleasure as she finally climaxed, her body gripping his cock tightly as she squeezed her thighs around him.

She ran her hand along his chest the other holding his hip tightly as he quieted down, no longer being sexually tortured.

His face made a pleasurable expression as sweat glistened on his brow and his bangs fell over his eyes again.

She leaned forward and with one of her nails brushed the dark strands out of the boy’s eyes, allowing him to see.

He drunkenly moved a hand towards her face, though obscured by her hair and the now setting sun behind her, she took hold of his hand and placed it on her neck.

He ran his fingertips along her throat and the side of her neck, and felt her strangely cadenced heartbeat.

She leaned down enough that she was practically laying on top of him and he cooed at her enveloping embrace.

He wrapped his arms around her back and reached a hand up to feel her dreadlock tendrils.

“I love your hair,” he managed to speak in between breaths.

She clicked her tongue and made the muted equivalent of a giggle.

After several minutes of lying together like they were, the huntress slowly raised her torso and prepared to dismount.

The whole while the human watched on eagerly; like a puppy.

She touched his lip and brought a finger down his chin.

Then she pulled off him and he moaned loudly, still very sensitive.

Strands of his ejaculate and her natural lubricant were left connecting him to her until she continued standing up entirely.

Turning around she walked purposefully towards the spring.

Jumping into the water she turned and voicelessly waved her hand, beckoning him to join her.

The boy struggled to his feet and finished removing his clothes before obediently following her into the water.

She swam towards him and gently cupped either side of his head in her hands.

He looked up into her eyes with his mouth slightly agape. His bright pink tongue and lips aroused her newly revived sex drive.

She had always liked piercings, and she generally found males who had piercings attractive, unfortunately for her with the amount of traveling she did she didn't have much time for anyone really and spent most of her time with a bottle of alcohol, Hulu and work. But even then she hadn’t thought that a little bit of make-up, a submissive and resistant partner would be so pleasing to her. Or maybe it's the fact that it's an actual person she was fucking into the dirt. But even then all that, in addition to his dress, all culminated in a very powerful series of new inclinations.

She might be in love…

Hmm, nah.

His breathing was still erratic, and she loved it. His small heart was struggling to supply his body, and he was so physically exhausted he literally couldn’t do anything in protest to her. Just hang with his arms around her neck and shoulders, floating.

She had physically dominated him to the point of exhaustion and subservience, and now she was just pleased with herself with her conquest.

Letting go of his face she now turned and exited the pool of water, making her way to her discarded clothes she dressed and was about to leave when he spoke up.

“What, you’re going to, to, leave? A-after all that?”

She turned and watched him struggle to climb the wet rocks out of the spring. He was able to get close to her and held out his hand towards her. She reciprocated and took hold of his small thin hand.

Finally she pulled her phone out and typed up a message. I'll be around. The now deflowered male’s eyebrow rose in surprise and he nodded before leaving his phone number in her contact list and vise versa. She then let go of his hand and walked into the jungle on a different trail then he needed to get back to the hotel.

“Holy… sh-shit.”

Shaking the water off his body Ezra lent over and gathered his clothes, quickly dressing, and tying his shoes on, minus one sock for some reason, though he barely noticed.

When he had gathered himself and picked his phone back up he set back towards the trail he originally came from, unaware that from the shadows his new friend was intently watching him.

It took a while and when he got back he was even more out of breath than he thought possible, but he made it back to the hotel and his family, in a noticeably better mood than he had been in a very long time.

Before meeting with them however Ezra rushed to find a bathroom where he could wipe off his insanely smudged makeup.

Despite the absolute unbelievable and terrifying, ordeal he had just undergone, he was for all intents and purposes giddy with excitement.

Night had finally fallen and he met up with his family on the hotel restaurant deck.

They had ordered large platters and in an uncharacteristic display, Ezra eagerly jumped into eating and conversation.

His Father and Step-Mother looked at one another, then at Clair. All of them were surprised at how much more pleasant the boy was to be around now.

They chalked it up to the vacation, and the therapeutic walk Ezra must have taken, and the family continued on with their dinner simply pleased that Ezra was simply in good spirits for the first time in years.

\- As the night wore on, Ezra was certain he could see the mystery lady from where he sat on the deck’s edge inside the hotel lobby.

Looking through the dimmed lights and dark sky he couldn't really tell what they looked like but whoever it was happened to be tall, jacked, and in a black hoodie.

He was wondering if it was the same person, just then the waiter returned to clear the service and Ezra’s Stepmother stood up to smoke, while his sister and father announced that they were going up to the room to turn in.

Ezra and his stepmother nodded at one another and then the older of the two spoke; “I’m going to wander the beach while I smoke,” pausing she raised a hand, “would you like one?” She casually offered a fresh cuban cigar, and the young man respectfully declined, maybe another time.

“No, that’s okay, i’m going to look around the hotel and go to bed too.”

The woman shrugged and went on her way down the stairs towards the surf, while Ezra slipped down the side of the deck towards where he thought he saw the look alike.

He tried calling out to her quietly, and noiselessly, but she merely ended up giving him a look.

Surprising him and also reminding him that he was once very, very much, afraid of her. Not to mention the fact that she knew where he was staying!

“H-hey…”

He gulped and looked her over, scarcely believing that she was real, or that they had been so intimate earlier, he was also still kind of scared of her.

“So you, understand me r-right?”

She nodded.

“Okay…” He meekly continued. “What’s your name? Where are you from? What are you here for? Can I ask if you were always mute? Were you following me back from the spring? Are you stay in the hotel?”

She cocked her head to the side, regarding him with an expression of disbelief.

“Sorry, sorry, i’m E-Ezra,” he stammered.

She looked like she was trying to repeat the name but her voice really didn't allow for it.

“Ez-ra,” is all her scratchy, breathy voice would allow for, not sounding right in the slightest but the effort meant a lot.

She then pointed at herself, and started typing on her phone yet again, Zoe.

“Zoe huh, Greek like it, ” Ezra said. ”Are you from Greece?” Her head just shakes no.

Repeating it a few times, and his expression once again resembled that of a puppy’s when he asked if they could talk tomorrow morning, she nodded and he was ecstatic.

She pointed towards the hotel and showed him a text she had typed up surprisingly fast.

Go to sleep, we'll talk tomorrow. Ezra nodded and disappointedly turned to head back, then he got an idea.

“Hey, I… I want you to have this.”

He began to unclip a bracelet of his; it was a piece of band merchandise he had ordered online and he held it out to Zoe. She accepted the token and she immediately looked on her person for a similar item to trade.

On her wrist she had a small leather band which she had hand made from the hide of game kill in Africa, it was intricately weaved from many smaller strips of leather pressed together. She clipped his bracelet on, and untied her own, handing the bracelet to Ezra, he immediately tied it onto his wrist and he smiled before turning to leave.

“See you tomorrow Zoe!” He couldn't help but shout, as he left.

In her own way she repeated the sentiment and spoke his name as best she could.

-

The next day Ezra woke up in his bed, alone in the suite.

Shaking off the grip of sleep, and the warm embrace of the covers, he stood out of bed and walked toward the balcony.

Sliding the glass door open he stood on the small concrete plateau of the balcony, looking out over the landscape the Hotel was built around.

In the back of his mind he hoped to see a sign of Zoe somewhere as he looked to the edge of the jungle next to the hotel.

Sighing, he turned back towards the room and walked in and headed to the bathroom.

Turning the lights on in the bathroom he went straight from the shower and turned on.

Waiting for the water to warm he laid out his hairdryer, conditioner, and makeup. Out of his small makeup bag he produced his eyelash curler, mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow, and small makeup brush. Having left the door slightly ajar he could hear movement in the room.

He furrowed his brow as he listened, trying to determine who it was.

“Clair?” There was no response, and the noise in the room then stopped. “Father?” Still nothing, finally he spoke his Step-Mother’s name, and out of politeness and his left over good mood from yesterday he tried to not sound like a dick as he did it. “Diana, Is that you?”

Footsteps made their way to the bathroom door and pushed it open. His eyes grew wide and he nearly fell over as Zoe of all people quite literally just walked in, he stammered as he looked at her in surprise.

“H-how did you… how the fuck did you get in here?”

She pointed with her head back into the suite and lifted her phone to respond with. Patio.

The ridiculousness of how seriously she looked and acted, in addition to her choice of word made Ezra snort and laugh briefly.

“Well, my family could come back at any moment, and if they see you they’re going to freak,” he said trying to encourage her to step all the way into the bathroom so he could shut and lock the door.

Instead she defiantly stood motionless, egging him on to try and move her.

He imagined he could totally hear his family coming back to the room outside in the hall and he overcame his initial apprehension and he got closer to the woman.

Reaching past her he gripped the door handle and pulled it shut, smacking the wood dully against her butt.

She watched him intently as she walked more into the room, taking a seat on the white porcelain toilet.

“Uh… I’ve got to shower,” Ezra eventually said, and Zoe didn’t give any reaction.

He pointed towards the running water and gulped as he pulled his boxer briefs off. She made a quiet click with her tongue and watched as he stripped in front of her.

When he stepped out of the garment and the elastic came off his ankles he picked it up and playfully launched it at her.

With a quick movement she caught the small article of clothing and began examining it.

He opened the shower and entered and began cleaning himself as fast as possible.

After his underwear no longer interested her she began watching him through the steamy glass as he rubbed his lithe, pale, body.

Water was still in his eyes as he turned off the water and exited the glass shower, temporarily blinded he didn’t see her stand up and walk towards him.

When he found his towel and wiped the water from his face and head he made a surprised “oh!” at seeing how close she was now.

She extended her hand and ran her index fingernail along his lips, catching on his lip piercing, and eliciting a small gasp as he opened his mouth. He brought the towel to his head and started rubbing his hair as she continued touching him.

Outside the bathroom he heard the suite’s door unlocked and his eyes widened as he could hear Clair loudly talking. He couldn’t hear his parents, and it sounded like she was alone, so she must have been on the phone outside his room.

He turned from Zoe so fast her nail caught his lip piercing and pulled it slightly.

“Ow!” he quickly shot as he ensured the door was locked.

Beyond the door Clair spoke up, “Ezra, hurry up! I want to change into my swimsuit!”

Zoe had by now pressed Ezra’s naked body back against the door and was running her hands on his chest while he still struggled to dry his hair.

“Change out there,” he finally croaked out.

“Uh, kind of hard when my swimsuit is in there you jackass.”

Looking past Zoe, he could see his sister's blue, two piece, bikini set lying on the edge of the counter.

Zoe huffed slightly as he struggled against her movements.

He reached for the hair dryer and yelled back towards the door.

“Wear another one, I know you’ve bought like five.”

She huffed and swore before walking away from the door.

Facing the mirror Ezra attempted to straighten his bangs, and style his hair but was consistently interrupted by Zoe bumping into him and occasionally gripping his hips.

Her touches became more and more forceful and his heartbeat became faster and more excited at her warmth, and proximity.

He finished making his hair look presentable before finally giving up trying to do his morning routine.

He gave a surprised, nervous giggle as her fingers ran along his sides, just above his hip bones, the lightness of her touch tickled him slightly and she drew a perverse satisfaction from his sounds.

“W-what do you want?” he asked in a hushed tone, mindful that Clair was still in the room outside.

She relented in her physical domination of him and stepped back, allowing him enough room to turn around.

He was now breathing heavily as she knelt into a crouched position. “C-Clair?” he called out. “You still there?”

A few seconds passed and there was no response. “I think we’re alone now, ” Ezra said. She nodded at him and he huffed in disbelief at the present situation.


	4. Chapter 4

“Why can't you talk if you don't mind me asking,” The boy asked.

In response, she shook her head, and clicked her tongue, whipping her phone out of her leggings she typed. I got very sick late into my teens and it wasn’t treated soon enough, it destroyed the majority of my vocal cords and scarred the rest.

Ezra’s face softened and he took a step forward, “Oh, I'm so sorry for bringing it up,” he looked as guilty as if he kicked a cat off a cliff by accident or something.

He reached his hands out to either side of her head and she quickly stood, slightly upset; wordlessly stating a firm ‘no’.

Ezra instinctually recoiled and raised his hands, “Sorry.” He wrapped his towel around his lower body feeling a little exposed, and she growled again slightly at him covering up.

“If you want me to strip; too bad,” He said, a strange spurt of confidence egging him on, and pissing her off.

Turning back towards the mirror and counter Ezra cocked his eyebrow and drove home his act, trying to work her up and somewhat improve her mood.

She scowled playfully as she observed his coy body language, and he quietly went about applying his makeup.

You better not scream. Her phone said when she tossed it on the countertop.

Bringing her hands to either side of his hips and violently ripping his towel off she began slowly caressing and grabbing at his waist.

Staring at her features in the mirror Ezra was first a little startled, to be honest, but then he slowly relaxed enough to lean into her slightly as he continued to stare.

She smacked her lips in a sassy manner and Ezra snapped out of it.

“I’m not scared of you!” He said, and in response, she made a sound much like a snort and took a step closer to him. And in turn, he turned around and backed up so that his butt was pressing against the counter. Ezra’s nervous but expecting face seemingly entertained her and she began to laugh as best she could.

“Okay, I’m lying I’m still scared to death…” Nervously Ezra let out a short laugh before Zoe stepped closer to him.

If I was going to hurt you, I already would have. Her phone said clear as day.

He nodded, “Okay…”

Finish with your makeup, I like it just don't overdo it. The phone spelled out.

Ezra turned around and then he repeated in his head what she had just said.

Shaking his head he started applying his other eye and was quickly finished.

“Wait, did you say you liked this?”

Turning to face her he looked right into her eyes and she nodded.

She walked toward the door and was about to grab the handle when Ezra spoke up. “Wait, what if my family comes back? What if somebody walks in?”

She paused, and looked at him with an expression of incredulity, and turned the lock on and off repeatedly before stepping outside the room.

He was about to retort but nothing came out, and he stood leaning against the counter, mouth agape.

She turned the handle and stepped confidently out of the room.

“Woah! Wait!” he cried, as he followed after her.

When he saw her, she was standing holding a pair of his pants. She had grabbed it from his open bag and she curiously looked the black material over in her hands.

Facing away from him, Ezra was able to enjoy a relatively good view of her legs, and back.

The light through the windows and open balcony door gleamed off her skin and beautiful bronze.

From across the room, Ezra could see her large, round, glutes, tensing, and relaxing as she shifted her weight from leg to leg. He wondered how much she could squad?

Shaking his head to forget her ass, he moved towards the suite’s door and clicked the ‘DND’ sign onto the handle and drew the deadbolt.

After he engaged the heavy lock she stripped off her shirt and pushed his still open bag off his bed.

“Hey! Those were all folded.”

She chuckled slightly at his tone and just smiled at him.

After her belt and shirt were off she started carefully removing her pants and shoes, after that, she took off her underwear and was completely naked.

She lay down on the bed and started to stretch as soon as she settled into the soft sheets.

Ezra walked closer towards her, and when was at the end table viewing his phone he noticed she smelled like sweet flowers. Looking her body over as she stretched herself out and closed her eyes Ezra could feel his heartbeat begin to increase.

Her abs tensed as she laid back, draping her dreadlocked tendrils across the pillow and sighing as she closed her eyes.

Checking his phone Ezra couldn’t believe the message his Father had texted him he and Diana had gone shopping in the little town down the coast from the hotel.

They weren’t to be back for a while, and Clair was down by the pool or beach now, and would probably be there, for the majority of the day.

In essence, he’d have the suite all to himself, well not exactly.

Turning to face the large female lying on the bed he had several questions for her.

Finding his voice he spoke up, trying not to stare at her chest.

“So…” Her striking eyes opened at the sudden sound and she immediately gazed at him intensely.

“What are you doing here on the island?”

She furrowed her brow slightly before repeating the question on her phone putting an extra emphasis on the ‘you’.

Ezra frowned slightly, “Well I’m here on vacation”.

She then obligingly replied. I am from Asia, I’m here cause I bought a house here.

Not sure what to do with this new information Ezra was at a slight loss as to how to continue.

“Is that why you’re here? You're moving here to stay?”

She stopped relaxing and leaned back up to a sitting position, having realized that he wasn’t about to be quiet anytime soon.

No. She replied

Relieved slightly Ezra continued, “So why then are you here? Picking up guys? H-heh.”

He laughed nervously as his brief attempt at a joke fell flat on his companion.

She shook her head and her dreadlocks made slight noises as they moved.

“So, why then?”

Her breathing was steady and she gave no reaction as she calmly stared Ezra down.

Ezra wanted to squirm under the heavy gaze of the Amazonian woman.

Eventually, he broke down a bit and started stammering,

“I-it’s just, I’m t-trying to understand this all…”

She breathed a little heavier; her body language didn’t tell Ezra at all what she was possibly thinking.

She was at the moment, impossible to read.

Ezra changed his question, at this point he wasn’t really expecting nor looking for answers, he was simply thinking out loud and relieving himself of his overall anxiety as regarded his current situation and possible stalker.

“What were you planning to do by coming here?”

She understood what he meant, and was referring to her literal presence in the room at this moment.

He looked away, having not expected an answer, and hit with a torrent of strange unease.

Drawing his attention back towards her Zoe spoke very poorly and with visible pain.

“I wanted to see you again, little Ezra.”

He was taken aback slightly and honestly, didn’t know how to react to her response or her talking.

As an innocent, instinctual first reaction he laughed, though it was more of a snicker, and spoke in disbelief, “Really?” She stood up and rose from off the bed.

Taking a step forwards she entered into Ezra’s personal space she raised one of her hands. With a finger she brushed his fringe to the side; he stood motionless, eagerly expectant, as his breath rapidly increased.

Ezra nervously swallowed and noticed his throat had become dry.

He leaned back slightly and pointed towards the room’s mini-fridge.

“Uh, are you thirsty? Do you drink?”

She began staring again as she watched him walk over towards the small black appliance.

He knelt and opened the small door. Inside were all the usual complimentary drinks and snacks one would expect; chips, cola, orange juice, et cetera.

Recognizing the bright red Ezra smiled slightly before he pulled two cans of Coke off of the plastic six-pack holder.

He turned around to see she had silently crept up behind him,

“Ah! Jesus, you’re quiet for your size…”

She just chuckled slightly.

Standing back up, he offered a can to her, thinking nothing of the common action.

She regarded the small red cylinder she accepted. Eagerly he clicked open his own and took a long sip.

“Well open it…” he said, pantomiming the action.

Reaching over Ezra clicked the tab and split the top of the can open for her.

Ezra nearly dropped his can and towel as she let out a started scream as the top of the can exploded and sprayed coke all over her face and into her eyes.

Making a pained groan, she raised a hand and tried to wipe her eyes.

“Oh shit! I bet that stings!” Ezra pulled off his towel and tried to wipe her face. In response she growled at him and instead handed him the can, yanking the towel out of his hands and from around his waist. Ezra laughed slightly and she immediately shot him a look. Evidentially she did not approve of any sort of laugh derived at her expense. She looked at him wildly and smacked his shoulder before immediately downing almost the entirety of the can into her mouth.

“Hey, I was just trying to help!” He said although both of them knew he shook the can before handing it to her.

Turning to the suite’s kitchenette he grabbed some napkins to wipe down the can and his hands.

“Here you’re going to get all sticky now unless you use water.”

She looked at him, like a child who had been pranked; embarrassment was a universal emotion.

“Here,” he said, before wetting a fresh napkin under the small faucet beside the fridge. “As I said, your face is going to get all sticky,” he said like he wasn't the sole reason she was covered in coke.

She obligingly took the small white square and she diligently ran it over her face.

Eventually, it caught on one of her cheeks and a large wet piece of the paper tore off and stuck to her face Ezra giggled and she immediately pointed a finger at him, ‘Stop’

The boy pursed his lips tightly before offering a new can to her.

She grabbed it and poured it into her mouth just as quickly as the first one. Punctuating the action she crumpled the can after it was emptied.

Turning back towards the bed she gripped her chest before falling to a knee.

Ezra rushed towards her and knelt in concern, “A-are you okay?”

Her eyes were wide as she leaned back up, her features, displayed the unmistakable expression of panic.

“What’s wrong!?”

She gripped her stomach and turned towards Ezra before finally she burped, right into his face. It reeked of Coke.

Ezra’s eyes widened and Zoe brought a hand to her mouth in an effort to contain her laughter.

She smacked his shoulder and lightly pushed him away before standing back up.


End file.
